Killing with Kindness
by Jedi Rita
Summary: Remus gets a late-night visitor. WARNING: No cuddly puppies here. Some sexual coercion.


Title: Killing with Kindness Rating: R Pairing: RL/SB Summary: Remus gets a late-night visitor.  
Disclaimer: JKR said that Remus's flaw is that he wants desperately to be liked. That got me thinking.

Remus woke to someone slipping into his bed. He didn't have to wonder who. There was only one person it could be.

"Silencio," Sirius whispered, charming the bed curtains so their dorm mates wouldn't be disturbed. Reaching above Remus's head to the candle on the headboard, Sirius spelled the candle lit, then tucked his bare feet under the edge of the covers and wormed his way down until he was stretched out next to Remus. The candlelight cast flickering shadows over Sirius's features, and Remus's sleep-addled brain almost thought he was transfiguring into Padfoot. But he smelled human. More importantly, he did not smell drunk. Remus didn't bother asking why Sirius was sneaking into his bed in the middle of the night.

"That ZoК Whitegate!" Sirius sighed, arching his back and stretching. "She's quite a looker, but don't give into temptation, Moony. She's not worth it." He cast a coy glance at Remus. "Oh, but then you wouldn't be tempted by the likes of her, would you?"

He said nothing. When Sirius was in one of his moods, Remus tried to give him as little to work with as possible.

Turning onto his side and resting his head on his hand, Sirius said, "I've been after her for ages, you know."

"I didn't," Remus yawned. "But then, you're always chasing all the girls, aren't you? It was only a matter of time."

Sirius chuckled, picking at the edge of the coverlet that Remus held protectively over his chest. "True. But ZoК certainly played hard to get. She only warmed to me a couple of days ago when I complimented her on something she did in Transfigurations. I can't remember now what it was, but you've got to charm these ladies, you know." A brief pause for effect, and a slow smile spread across Sirius's face. "Oh wait; you don't."

Remus rolled his eyes. He didn't know why Sirius kept teasing him about that. He never responded, but Sirius still found it amusing.

"The problem with ZoК, however," Sirius continued, "is that it seems she's something of a prude. We were snogging, having a grand time, but when I tried to get into her knickers, she wouldn't let me. She stormed out on me! And now here I am, left with the most excruciating woody. And then I thought: I know someone who might want to help me with this."

Oh no. Not this. He really didn't need this. Remus held his breath, his heart pounding in his ears.

"So what do you say, Moony?" Sirius whispered into his ear, sending a shiver through his body. "Do you want to...give me a hand?"

"No," he managed to croak. His mouth had gone dry.

Sirius watched him as he licked his lips, and moved closer. "Come on, old boy. You know you want to."

He *did* want to, but not like this, not when Sirius was only taunting him. He'd fallen in love with Sirius almost from the first moment he saw him. Even at the age of eleven, Sirius had oozed charisma, and Remus had fallen hard, though he had quickly learned just how cruel and capricious Sirius could be. But Remus had never managed to break free of the hold this powerful boy held over him. Sirius knew it, too, and he used every opportunity to bind Remus more tightly to him.

"Please, Sirius," Remus whispered in desperation, "just leave me alone."

"You would abandon your friend in his hour of need? I never knew you could be so heartless, Moony. I guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands then, won't I?"

He threw back the covers, and Remus begged, "Not here, Sirius."

"Where else would I go? Besides, even if you don't want to participate, I thought you might at least enjoy the show." Sirius unfastened his trousers, and Remus squeezed his eyes shut, but not before he caught a glimpse of Sirius's cock.

He heard Sirius spit, and then the slick sound of flesh over flesh. He kept his eyes firmly closed, but he didn't turn away.

"Oh yes, that's good," Sirius moaned as the slick sounds continued. He nudged Remus with his knee. "Why must you deprive yourself, Moony? You've got to learn to enjoy what life offers you."

Remus didn't answer. He just lay still and tried to pretend he couldn't hear what he was hearing, tried to pretend that Sirius wasn't lying next to him, stroking himself. But the harder he tried to pretend, the harder he grew in response.

The soft rustle of fabric, a throaty sigh, skin sliding on skin. He felt Sirius's breath moist against his temple. "If you don't want to watch, maybe you'd prefer me to describe it to you?"

Remus bit his tongue hard to keep from moaning. He could only trust himself to shake his head.

"At least give us a kiss."

"No." He cracked his eyes open, looking only at Sirius's face, his eyes dark in the candlelight. "Why do you do this to me"  
A smile teased at Sirius's lips. "Because I know how much you want it. I'm your guardian angel, Remus."

"An angel wouldn't be so cruel."

The smile widened. "I do what I have to." And he rolled closer, his lips pressing to Remus's, his tongue forcing its way into Remus's mouth. Startled, Remus opened to him. The kiss was deep, passionate - and shockingly brief.

Sirius pulled back, leaving Remus breathless. Desire coursed through him, savage in its need, like the pull he felt in those last few moments before the full moon struck him. He feared it, yet he desperately wanted to give in, to surrender his mind and let primal instinct take over.

He looked at Sirius, silently begging him to kiss him again, to overcome him like the moon. But Sirius just lay there, smiling slightly, waiting. Remus would have to make the next move himself.

With a low growl, he rolled toward Sirius, seizing his mouth, and Sirius kissed back, so delicious and powerful and excruciatingly sweet. His arms wrapped tightly around Sirius's neck, and he was surprised to feel Sirius's hands slide into his hair.

Sirius rolled halfway on top of him, pressing him into the mattress, and their kiss deepened. Remus felt trapped, helpless, and all he could do was surrender, give himself over and let Sirius control him. Because it was true: Sirius did know what he wanted.

Sirius pressed more heavily onto him, and he could feel the erection digging into his hip. His thigh was between Remus's legs, brushing lightly against his own erection, but it wasn't nearly enough. If only he could shift a bit, press closer. He tried to move, but Sirius held him down, grinding himself against Remus's hip.

The rocking increased, and Sirius broke off the kiss, sucking a spot on the side of his neck and panting hard. Faster and faster, while Remus struggled to get a hold on him, to rub his own erection against Sirius's thigh, and then Sirius groaned and went still, and Remus felt a warmth spilling onto his hip.

Slowly Sirius's breathing evened out. He rolled off to the side and tucked himself back into his pants. Giving Remus's ear one last swipe with his tongue, he said, "Thanks, mate. Be sure and think of me when you wank off." Then he slid out of bed and was gone.

Remus lay panting, struggling to find his equilibrium. He should have known - he *had* known that this would happen. But a foolish part of him had hoped that this time it might be different, that Sirius might give and not just take.

Alas, Sirius never changed. He was more demon than angel. And Remus never changed, either. He was just as enthralled as ever.

With a sigh, he slid his hand under the waistband of his pants. As always, he would think of Sirius. 


End file.
